


Ray Vecchio's Classic Italian Cuisine

by mific



Category: due South
Genre: Alternate Universe - Chefs, Cooking, Digital Art, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:33:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26581453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific
Summary: Delicious Dinners For The Whole Family!
Comments: 16
Kudos: 15
Collections: Ray Vecchio Day 2020!





	Ray Vecchio's Classic Italian Cuisine

**Author's Note:**

> Created for Ray Vecchio Day 2020, featuring Ray as a celebrity chef, 1960s style.  
> Damn, now I want a big plate of pasta.


End file.
